Bleach Effect
by alpine992
Summary: The year 2183, 170 years after the war with the Quincy. The new Head Captain Shunsui needs a team to travel into the depths of space to aide humanity in their progress in the Galaxy along with stopping spiritual threats, two Soul Reapers and two Arrancar. How will these four change the Galaxy of Mass Effect? Ichigo/A few girls.


In the year 2013 Soul Society waged a war against the Quincy, the outcome of the Thousand Year Blood War was not what anyone had expected, nor was it desired among most. The Quincy and Soul Reapers came to a truce in the end of the war, with both Yhwach and the former Captain Commander of the Gotei thirteen defeated, the war dwindled to skirmishes of both sides before the new leader of Quincy, Uryu Ishida and Shunsui Kyoraku the new head of the Gotei thirteen put an end to the blood shed, both Quincy and Soul Reapers had taken losses but the war was over.

The truce between both held, the Soul Reaper's would not interfere with the Quincy should the Quincy only kill Hollows in self defence or to protect, any more then that and the balance of Souls would once more come undone and the Soul Reapers would have to take action.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War, Defeater of Yhwach, Savior of the Queen of Hueco Mundo, former Substitute Soul Reaper had taken up residence within Soul Society, now no longer allowed to live within the human world he was sought out to replace numerous Captains that had perished in the War, however refused, even going so far as to refuse being one of the Royal Guards to the Soul King. When questioned about this it was always the same response of the young Soul Reaper.

"_Not my thing."_

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient space faring civilisation. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. Humans called it the greatest discovery in human history.

Soul Society deemed it the worst mistake in history.

In 2157 humanity discovered it was not alone in the universe. Humanity made violent first contact with another space faring race: the Turians. The Turians observed human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and they attacked. Over the period of three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by Turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. The Council intervened before hostilities could escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the Turians.

With the knowledge of such a wide galactic community Shunsui Kyoraku allows a small team from Squad Two to investigate past the Sol Mass Relay allowing for the first time space exploration for Soul Society, after their return he forbid any race, Hollow, Arrancar, Soul Reaper or Quincy to venture into the depths of space.

In 2180 Central Forty-six finally found the dangers of Space Travel after several Hollows and rogue Arrancar escaped into the depths of space. Several teams from Squad Two were sent out to eliminate all Hollows that entered space however the race known as Asari found their spiritual traces and found their way to the Soul Society, making the first living beings apart form the few select humans in the past to actually make contact with Soul Society. The Asari were sworn to secrecy and still to this day hold the secret of the Soul Society.

In 2183 Shunsui Kyoraku was given the affirmative to create and select team to go into the skies to eliminate spiritual threats while also aiding Humanity's presence within the Galaxy, alerting the Human Alliance to a special team of humans, Kyoraku began to gather the team...

"Oi shit head!" A shout reached the relaxing orange haired young man.

"Fuck you Rukia." Ichigo mumbled from where he was laying next to a peaceful stream far from the walls of the Seretei, the last time he had seen the petite Soul Reaper was twenty years ago didn't look like she had changed a bit.

"Get up." She told him standing over him. "Head Captain wants you for something." She told him.

"Then tell him to come himself." Ichigo waved her off. "I'm busy."

"Obviously." Rukia snorted. "You know you can't stay alone forever." She told him.

"Yeah, you keep bothering me." Ichigo told her, his eyes still closed. "I've managed to avoid you for the past twenty years." Rukia huffed as she sat down next to him. "That seats occupied."

"Bite me." Rukia mumbled at her. "Still no luck?"

"The Rukongai is a big place." He told her.

"Seventy or so years ago and still no luck." She breathed out. "They'll be out there somewhere."

"What's the actual chances of them even remembering us?" Ichigo questioned sitting up. "I don't see why I'm searching when they won't even know who I am." He growled running a hand through his orange hair and gripped it slightly, Rukia frowning as she saw her friend in such turmoil, he didn't look a day older then when he was told he couldn't go back to the World of the Living because of his new spiritual power that he gained to save the Soul Society, again. "What's Shunsui want?"

"Still so disrespectful" Rukia sighed as she pushed herself up. "Don't know, he's making a team or something."

"The hell would I want to be apart of some team?" Ichigo questioned glancing over to Rukia, the black haired midgets white captain's haori flapping slightly in the wind, she had taken her brothers position of Captain of squad six after the war, Byakuya no longer wanting the title of Captain.

"Don't know, but every single squad captain is out looking for you." She told him making his eyes widen slightly. "Head Captain doesn't trust anyone as much as you Ichigo, hear him out. Might get you out of Soul Society, or that's what I heard."

"You're kidding? I've been locked up here for the past one hundred and seventy years! I haven't even killed anything above a regular Hollow!" He shouted jumping to his feet. "Oh wait no there was that one time Nel kidnapped me and we had some fun in Hueco Mundo for that week before I got tracked back down..." He told her making her sweat drop. "Rule of thumb, never have sex in a desert, it sucks." Ichigo told her.

"What!" Rukia shouted out a blush on her cheeks at what Ichigo was insinuating.

"You get sand everywhere and it's horrible to get out, plus with all the sweat and other fluids." Ichigo shook his head as he placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Just don't do it."

"You and Nel did it on the dunes of Hueco Mundo!?" Rukia said astonished, the place once feared by Soul Reapers and he had sex there.

"Well, Harribel kicked us out of Las Noches cause we were causing to much of a nuisance in the throne room." Ichigo told her as she stood speechless, when she first met the ornage haired Soul Reaper he wouldn't even mention kissing and here he was, one hundred and seventy years later telling her about his time with Nelliel who was said to be, by the male population of the Soul Society, one of the hottest woman ever, period. She was practically speechless. "So when you and Renji head over to Hueco Mundo next, no bow chicka wow wow, if you know what I'm saying." That earned him a punch square to his face. "Ow!"

"We dated for a six years you ass!" Rukia shouted at him. "One hundred and twenty years ago!"

"You broke up?"

"The Soul King offered him a job as one of the Palace Guards after you turned the job down, after all our training up in the Royal Palace the three of us were the most suitable for Royal Guards, we both turned it down, he took it without thinking and no one has heard from him since." She shrugged.

"What'd you do." Ichigo accused making Rukia narrow her eyes at him.

"I didn't do anything you moron!" Rukia shouted at him. "Just come on before Kenpachi finds you, the Head Captain will be waiting for you." Ichigo nodded and followed the petite captain of Squad six back towards the Seretei.

The large walls of the Seretei came into view making Ichigo gain a nostalgic smile as they approached through the same way he had first entered the Soul Society on his rescue mission to save Rukia so long ago. Rukia had to smile as the gate opened and the two walked in, numerous Soul Reapers whispering as they saw Ichigo. He was pretty famous these days, one of the main reasons this was the first time in over a hundred and fifty years that he had stepped foot in the Seretei.

"Let's go." Rukia glanced up at Ichigo to see that all to familiar scowl on his face, she had to smirk as she elbowed him in the side making him grunt. "What?"

"Now just go back to your prudish ways and you'll be like the Ichigo I first met."

"Well I'm sorry I have a sex life." Ichigo told her.

"To much information Ichigo." Rukia said walking ahead of him making Ichigo chuckle as he followed after her, adjusting the smaller blade of his dual Zanpakuto at his hip, the large blade falling down his back like he always had it. Heading up to the first squad barracks Ichigo sighed, he hadn't really seen anyone apart from Rukia in the last fifty odd years, he fought with Kenpachi from time to time but that was only when the blood crazy captain needed someone above a Captain level to fight against which in fact was pretty damn often. Rukia pushed the wide doors open and the two walked in, Shunsui asleep in his chair made Ichigo crack a smirk as he turned to Rukia who rubbed her brow.

"WAKE UP!" A roar echoed throughout the meeting hall, Shunsui falling from his chair with a thud, his hat running down to rest at Ichigo's feet as he glanced around with his one eye, the eye patch still present from the war. He glanced up at Nanao who was sighing in irritation as she pushed her glasses up before she gestured to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Oh Ichigo, nice to see you again." Shunsui smiled as he stood up, his ever present pink flowery haori resting atop his Captains one. "How long has it been now?"

"Ninety eight years I believe." Ichigo shrugged as he leant down to pick up Shunsui's straw hat and offered it to him.

"Ah, when we last chatted about your little detour to Hueco Mundo with Loly and Menoly?" Shunsui smiled taking the offered hat, Rukia had the strange sensation that the man was proud of Ichigo for some reason.

"That would probably be it." Ichigo nodded. "How is everyone in Hueco Mundo?"

"Restless." Shunsui told him, a serious note in his voice. "It's why I had you brought here Ichigo. You understand the situation going on currently in the World of the Living correct?"

"Last I heard was that a couple of Arrancar managed to get off Earth."

"You'd be correct, you'll have to tell me where you get all your information from one day." Shunsui laughed. "But yes, we were able to send out squads from the Stealth Force and every Hollow and Arrancar was either dealt with or brought back to Hueco Mundo, with Harribel's authorisation of course." He added.

"I still don't get where this is going." Ichigo told him.

"Simple really, I've been given permission to make a team, something I've been trying to do since humans first stumbled upon the Mass Relays. A team that will be stationed in space encase anything like this happens again." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "The team will be given gigai to interact with humans and other races, their Zanpakuto's will be usable to their full potential and will be receiving orders from us directly." He said as he moved back to his chair. "It is the duty of this team to deal with anything spiritually that we can not deal with from Earth, it will also be up to this team to help Humanity advance within the Galaxy, so that humanity can take a step in the right direction."

"And you want this idiot to do that!?" Rukia questioned stunned before Ichigo glared at her. "By no disrespect Head Captain, but Ichigo's an idiot."

"Hey! So what if you have a century or three on me! I'm not that stupid, I'll have you know I was in the top twenty of my graduating year."

"I want Ichigo to lead this team simply because I... no we as the Soul Society owe it to him. We've kept you here for the past century, close to two now. With these gigai that Kisuke and Mayuri have made will allow you once more to enter the World of the Living without affecting anyone close to you. Kisuke's been working on it since the war ended." Ichigo's eyes widened at that, he had wondered what had kept one of his oldest friends so busy all the time.

"What about the rest of the team?" Ichigo questioned. "Surely you've got a few people in mind?"

"I do." Shunsui nodded. "Nanao, if you'll invite our guests in." Shunsui smiled up at his lieutenant who sighed but nodded and left the room. The three shared small talk for a while before the doors behind Ichigo and Rukia opened, the duo looking over their shoulders before Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"BITE MY ASS PANSY BOY!"

"ENOUGH!" It was Nanao who snapped the Soul Reaper and Arrancar out of their shouting match, both Ichigo and Grimmjow turning to her with the same angry expressions that they held for one another before gripping their Zanpakuto's and charging at one another. The two clashing in the centre of the room, a shock wave smashing from their blades as a small crater within the wood beneath their feet began to appear and spread.

"Oi!" Rukia shouted placing a hand on her own Zanpakuto. "Cut it out! You're in the presence of the Head Captain, have some respect!"

"Fuck off midget!" Grimmjow growled from behind his blade.

"**Dance, Sode No Shirayuki."** Rukia called out her Shikai in an emotionless tone.

"Alright, that's enough." Shunsui clapped his hands as he stepped forward, Ichigo and Grimmjow shared one last glare before pulling their blades back from one another, Rukia's blade turning back to metal instead of ice before she sheathed it once more.

"If this ass hole's going there is no fucking way I'm doing this!" Ichigo told Shunsui. "Find someone else."

"ICHIGO!" A cry erupted form behind Grimmjow before the blue haired Espada was shoved roughly out of the way before Ichigo was tackled by a white blur and sent sprawling to the floor a few feet away. Rukia's hair whipped around from the force of the tackle before her head turned and looked to see a very adult Nel and Ichigo making out on the floor making her stare wide eyed at the duo.

"Wha.. whosat... huh?" Grimmjow could believe what he was seeing as Ichigo flipped Nel over gripping her leg pushing it up as their make out sensation only got more intense.

"Oi! Get a room!" Rukia roared making Ichigo glance up to see everyone was looking at them, he glanced down at Nel who smiled.

"It's like Las Noches all over again." She smiled up at him chuckling lightly to himself before they stood up, Ichigo offering his hand to which the green haired beauty took. The two stood, Ichigo casting a side glare at Grimmjow who slid his thumb across his throat only to stop halfway as someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Harribel, nice to see you." Shunsui bowed his head slightly. "I'm sure it wasn't much difficulty coming through the Senkaimon?" He questioned.

"It was adequate." Harribel told him. "You found him I see."

"Wasn't easy." Rukia mumbled. "It's been a week and half since Head Captain gave the order for him to be found."

"Oh? I always know where Ichigo is." Nel smiled. "We keep in contact from time to time." Nel told her.

"So, you're apart of this team? Three Espada?" Ichigo questioned.

"One Espada." Harribel corrected him. "I have my duties in Las Noches, Grimmjow hasn't anything to do with this, he only wanted to come to annoy you." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo making the orang haired man glare at him. "Nelliel will be going with you."

"Yay!" Nel cheered squishing Ichigo in a bone crushing hug.

"Along with two others." Shunsui added making Ichigo glance at Shunsui. "Harribel if you would."

"You can come in now." She called out, the doors opening only for Loly to walk in, her usual outfit showing off her slender feminine figure Ichigo smiling at her, a small blush rising in her cheeks slightly but she smiled back.

"Geeze how many Arrancar haven't you banged!" Grimmjow shouted at him, Ichigo rose his hand up before counting and gave Grimmjow the finger with a grin making the blue haired Espada scowl at him.

"Who else?" Rukia questioned before a loud knock sounded from a side door.

"He's not happy about it." Nanao told them as she opened the door, Ichigo's eyes widening slightly as he recognised the young man instantly.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo questioned noticing the lack of a Captain's haori. "Did you get demoted?" He grinned.

"Shut up." Toshiro sighed.

"This means you can't get up me for not calling you Captain right!?" He laughed. "Ahaha, awesome."

"Small things amuse small minds." Toshiro sighed. "When do we leave?" He questioned to Shunsui.

"As soon as Ichigo agrees." Shunsui told him. "The human military will be awaiting the four member squad in Japan's Alliance branch, your gigai's will be fitted with a translation chip, something humans use now days to understand and speak different languages." Shunsui told them. "You'll need to stop by Squad Twelve on your way to the Senkaimon to pick up your gigai's."

"Yay let's go!" Nel cheered.

"Ichigo hasn't agreed yet." Loly interrupted the previous third Arrancar.

"Like hell I wouldn't, it gets me out of the Soul Society and who the hell doesn't want to go to space? We can have so many awesome adventures! Blow up aliens! Make out on a moon! I have always wanted to try sex in zero gravity." Ichigo told them making Nel giggle as Loly blushed.

"Now you're just making things up." Rukia sighed. "Whoever took your virginity, I'ma hit em." Ichigo pointed at Harribel. "You're kidding me!"

"Three hours after the end of the last war. He needed some kind of reward, Soul Society wasn't giving him anything apart form a pair of shackles." Harribel told her. "Numerous times in the past one hundred and seventy years."

"I hate you so much right now." Grimmjow glared at Ichigo making the orange haired man grin at him.

"Don't you have a litter box to go clean." Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow glare intensified.

"Can we just go before Rangiku and the new Captain finds out I'm leaving them with a ton of paper work." Toshiro sighed heading for the entrance. Ichigo shrugged before clapping Rukia on the back.

"Well, it's been fun Rukia." Ichigo told her.

"Last time you said that I didn't see you for twenty years." Rukia mumbled. "Get your ass into space, if I catch you in the next hundred years I'll kick you back out there." She told him.

"Oi, while I'm gone don't turn out like Byakuya, ever since I left the Seretei after you became a Captain I've always feared you would." Ichigo told her as he headed after Toshiro, Loly and Nel in toe, while Harribel and Grimmjow stayed back.

"I won't." Rukia simply said as Ichigo disappeared making her sigh before a grin formed on her face as she turned to Harribel. "On behalf of the Soul Society's Woman Association, could you tell us how well Ichigo Kurosaki performs in bed?" She questioned a wicked smirk on her face as she held a pencil and notepad in hand. Harribel raised an eyebrow before she saw Nanao's eager look before she smiled.

"I guess it won't hurt anyone to tell you about Ichigo's first time." Rukia's and Nanao's eyes lit up making Shunsui and Grimmjow groan.

"A drink?" Shunsui suggested.

"You read my mind." Grimmjow told him.


End file.
